unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Damage Amplifier
The Damage Amplifier, also known as UDamage, Double Damage, Energy Amplifier, or just Amplifier, is an item found across the ''Unreal'' series. __TOC__ Overview Like its name implies, its main use is to power up the damage of many weapons, if not all of them, during a short period of time. It is usually activated after picking it up, and makes a distinctive sound when picked up. Every time the user's weapon fires to alert others that someone is using it. It is much sought after in multiplayer games due to its relatively big impact. Appearances Unreal/''Return to Na Pali'' In Unreal, it resembles a car battery, and enhances energy weapons such as the Dispersion Pistol and the ASMD by a factor of 4x the base damage. Initially, it has 1000 units of charge, however, it loses 2 charge units for every second it is active, and additional charge for every shot fired with one of these energy weapons. Dispersion Pistol primary fire and ASMD secondary fire drain 80 units, ASMD primary fire drains 100 units and Dispersion Pistol charged fire drains a variable amount, depending on how much it was charged. If the Amplifier still has enough charge left, the damage is multiplied by 4, otherwise a lower factor is applied, depending on how much charge was requested and how much was still available. Unreal Tournament In this game, it has an U-shaped inspired by both the Unreal "U" logo and, most importantly, the Skaarj blades. Players equipped with the Damage Amplifier have a purple glowing weapon. Picking up the Damage Amplifier in UT made the player's weapon become purple and transparent, as well as make the player themselves glow purple. Unlike the past game, its amplifying effect extends to all of the weapons, even the Redeemer, at the expense of the amplification factor being reduced to 3x. The Damage Amplifier cannot be picked up if the player is already carrying the Relic of Strength. It is removed from the map with the "No Powerups" and "Instagib" mutators. Unreal Championship/''Unreal Tournament 2003/''Unreal Tournament 2004 The pickup resembles that of UT, but is purple and semi-transparent, looking somewhat like a hologram. Players carrying the Double Damage have a purple glowing weapon and emit purple light. Unlike the past games, in these games, and from then onwards, the item, as its name implies, only doubles the damage. It is removed from the map with the "Instagib" mutator. If the "UDamage Reward" mutator is on play, players fragged while holding the item will drop it, and any player which picks the previously used item will use it with the remaining time left (i.e. if the item was dropped while the counter was in 14, the player has only 14 game seconds left to use it). Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict It is purple, but has a somewhat more technical look with metal bits. If a player picks it up, it spawns a slowly growing, transparant, purple animation of that player looking like they are roaring, indicating to other players that the item was picked. It is removed from the map with the "Instagib" mutator. If the mutator "Looting" is on play, any fragged player while carrying the item will drop it. If the mutator "Random Pickup Respawn" is on play, then the respawn time of the item is randomized. Unreal Tournament 3 Like other power-ups in the game, the Damage Amp is dropped when the player dies or gets hit by the Impact Hammer's EMP mode. Picking up the Damage Amp while already carrying Berserk or Invulnerability or picking up any of those power-ups while already carrying the Damage Amp gives the user a "Juggernaut" award. If the "No super pickups" or "Instagib" mutator is on play, the item is removed from the map. Unreal Tournament 4 Trivia * In Tournament the shape of the Amplifier is also used for the Green team in 4-team games. * In UT2004, the HUD timer counts game seconds. The displayed initial time of 30 game seconds roughly corresponds to 27 real seconds. This is due to game code making the game run at 110% of real-time speed. * The UT200X series was going to add a "Triple Damage" powerup, which would be more important. Ultimately, it was cut, though its model remained in the game's files. Gallery !UT2004-Item-TripleDamage.png|The cut "Triple Damage" item. Unreal Tournament U damage guide|UT4 UDamage guide Uc2-items-udamage.jpg|UC2 UDamage External links and references See also